Midnight with the midnight man
by TM-IDC
Summary: When is it a normal night when you have put a drop of blood with your name on it on a door and know on it 22 times? When you invite the midnight man over that's when.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First one-shot...That's all I can say. Or I could also say That I do not own RWBY or anything to do with it ...If I did then their would be no point of a disclaimer now would there?

d`0-_-o`b

In a dark room stood a girl alone in a room with an ear piece to her ear and a candle lit. "you ready ruby?. said the voice from the earpiece. "yes yang I'm ready."The girl sighed and too k a quick look at her wrist watch read 11:55pm. "Ruby do you have the salt and the matches?" The girl made a few rustling noises before she replied a quick "yes I have do we start?". The girl over the earpiece responded with" when Weiss and Blake are done, which is now. clocks ready girls.?" to which everybody replied with "yeah"The clock struck 11:59 pm they each walked to their individual door and knocked. A total of 22 times until exactly when the clock struck 12 am did the girls finish their last knock and open the door. Each individual girl made their way through the doors.

**Ruby**'s POV

I walked through the door to find complete darkness. Only when I hovered my candle at things could I then see them. I had to make sure that I check every where I go. **It** could be anywhere. Remember Look left, Right, up and down . Nothing scary. Nope nothing .I'm fine for the moment. ooh this too scary why did we even do thins in the first place."hey I just remembered guys whose idea was it first to do this again?". To which they replied "yours", "you" and a even worse " whose normal crazy idea do you think it was!. the fact that we all agreed as well makes it worse for us to you know." The fact that they all whispered all of this gave me he huge urge not even think about how yang looks right now...It may not be safe. " hey, I may or may not have mentioned it". To which Weiss replied to me " Ruby I think you should next time before you make any promises to anyone...(slight pause)...Ever. Actually don't even think about making promises just don't do what you do."

"How without me doing what I do won't make me be ruby would it now."-"no"-"gee Weiss you are ever so nice.".Before Weiss could reply Blake intervened to our conversation " girls this is not the time. Remember our focus?. it was to make sure this place is not haunted by the midnight man! so keep moving and make sure you candle is lit at all times. And if any case it gets blown out as quick as you can light your candle within 10 seconds remember!. If you are unable"-"Yes Blake we know we went over the rules over the rules so many times that I have it imprinted on my fore arms in case I some how forget." All of a sudden my candle actually did go out." Guys!, my candle when out!"

" darn it ruby the midnight man must be nearby, quickly light your candle before your 10 seconds are up." I was fumbling with the matches I can feel the air get colder by the second. Noo I dropped the matches, I can't light them now!..!..The salt! have to use that I can still here the other telling me to hurry up. I quickly used the salt to start making a circle around me. I felt a bit light headed as if the cold had overwhelmed me and the frozen cold made me drop to my knees."GUYS I think he's got me!" I feel really weak and the last words I heard before the unconsciousness took me were "Ruby! don't get unconscious what ever you do draw a salt of circle around you.!" I passed out.

d`0-_-o`b

Yeah it's a bit short and I know it may not be as good as the others but It is a start I guess. And if your thinking of what my story is based on its based on the story about the midnight man. You know the one were you have the candle and the salt shaker and the your nameon a peice of paper with a drop of your blood on it?. no well...google it.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:Next chapter to the Midnight man like usual~I do not own or take any part in the making or production of RWBY the true maker was Monty Oum._

**Weiss POV**

The clock struck 1 O'clock

oh no, oh no, what was Ruby thinking! that idiot is now going to be tortured by **It. **I need to get to her quickly!But to do that I have to make sure that my candle doesn't blow out, or be clumsy like ruby. " Guys I'm going to find ruby-"."No! Leave her be for the time being I think she passed out. So If I am correct then she won't be able to a victim of the midnight man.

Because from the owners description the Victim must be awake and conscious!" Rudely interrupted Blake. " well even so anything can still happen to her without her being conscious". Then yang replied " I know what you mean Weiss, I do agree with you. First one to find ruby must Draw a circle around you and ruby and not move from inside of it until 3:30am. Got It!"

"yes" and a quiet "yeah" from Blake. No one talked for the rest of the minutes but after a bit further down where ever I was I noticed that as I was walking my surrounding was getting colder and the flame becoming smaller on my candle light. Smaller. SMALLER! " Guys my candle flames going!". I could hear one of the other gasp. "quick! Weiss light another candle in case it goes out." Yang shouted pretty loud from my earpiece.

"I'm doing it I'm do-Huh, oh no what was that!". " what happened Weiss what's the matter!"shouted once a again yang."I think I tripped on something and, I, and I dropped my matchsticks. My flame is getting even smaller and-" to which Blake suddenly spoke "what did you trip on?". I looked around " I don't know-wait!".

Then something had caught my eye. On the floor laid a bumpy dark figure. I hovered my candle toward it." Guys I found Ruby!" I ran over to her minding not to blow out my candle. I started to hear whispers. " Guys what are you saying , stop whispering". " what are you talking about Weiss were not whispering. we are still waiting for you to tell us about ruby's condition?" Replied Blake. Realisation suddenly hit if it's not them and ruby's out cold then the midnight man is somewhere close.

I quickly got out the salt and Drew a circle big enough to fit me and ruby. Making sure there's no gaps I sat next to ruby's unconscious body. I made sure she was okay checking her temperature and and pulse all is fine. Thank goodness. Wait...a second did it just. I though for sure a shadow loomed over us for a sec. Could be my imagination or the midnight man could still be lurking around. I'll light my candle. where's my matches?. Oh yeah I dropped them when I tripped. Now what an I to do?

The clock Now shows 2 O'clock

There is still a really long time before the midnight man leaves. What am I going to do my flame is getting smaller and smaller. I know body heat I'll just keep my hands around it for a bit that'll lighten it up and warm me up to. "Weiss are you there?. Our ear piece stopped working for a moment and we couldn't get it to work. But it works now.". "Yes I'm fine the circle has been drawn and my candle is still alight". I told yang. " thank goodness, wait were's Ruby?". "Yeah she's with me in the circle"."Good". Relief in her voice." I'm sorry Weiss but your gonna have to stay in that circle for another 1 hour and a half." said yang. " I know-Guys?". "what" replied them both now concerned. " I saw some thing move? It went from left to right. If I'm right. Me and ruby are near the fork of the corridor where it splits in four ways. I just saw something move from left to right, meaning it went past me and there might be something coming your way."

I heard more whispering and looked ahead of me nothing. I was afraid to look behind me and I heard something. I looked behind and...

d`0-_-o`b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Well left you guys at a cliffy there also I would appreciate it if I had reviews. Remember helping one with their mistakes makes the a whole lot better._

_And _

_Until Then~('V')~Wiggle out people._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I haven't run out of ideas but if you have any or improvements would help. Also enjoy this new chapter that I have made!_

_d)0_p(b_

**Blake's POV**

Dam'it only to members left I knew some thing bad was going to happen we should have never agreed to do this. It was just a stupid dare. I just saw something move. I'm not sure what to do. " Yang? you still their?". "yeah I'm still here, we have to find Ruby and Weiss quick, their might be enough time to find them."

My wrist clock read 2:30 am. Their is and Hour left and we have to find out what happened to Ruby and Weiss." Yeah". " Hey yang you don't notice anything moving right?". "what-no, Blake what happened?" .

"Nothing but as Weiss said something was moving and then she completely stopped speaking. Well I'm guessing something or _Someone had decided to knock her out or somehow cut of all our communication from Weiss._We have to find out what".

"I'm not sure Weiss I think we should turn the power back on because this doesn't seem like a game any more". " I can understand Yang but do you know how to get to the power supplement and by the time we do, who know what happens to one of us?. I think are best idea would be to find each other and then face the rest". I could here yang sigh in defeat. I started to walk faster as the cold grew. " Hey yang do you have any idea were you are at the moment?"I was hoping for and answer but all I had gotten was silence.

"yang?". I asked again yet still no answer.

" YAng? you there?", At last she had responded with a muffled

"Hm". "What happened why aren't you responding?" I could feel the cold now as at it grew even colder."oh, Did you? I didn't here anything weird? Are you sure you called me?"

Weird I was sure I called her but now the cold got even worse and I could faintly here, whispering. I think I'm not sure but that definitely sounded like whispering." Hey yang can you hear that?"I feared the worst when she replied "no there's no noise".

"Are you sure cause I heard whispering before it was faint now it sounds a whole lot closer to me".

" I can't hear anything Blake are you sure your not imagining things?" I heard her sigh." Wait wasn't that one of the signs that they midnight man be near!"." Blake Quickly try to find me, what ever had gotten Ruby and Weiss is coming for you now!"I quickly tried to run without blowing my candles." YANG! can you hear me in the corridors!". "NO don't scream stupid it will only attract the midnight man towards you or whatever else out there to come to you!"

"fine what do you suppose I do! My flame has been shrinking since I heard the whispering start". Yang was silent for a moment. " do you have you salt on you?".

"yeah, What do you want me to do?"." Well I'm not sure but if your candle blows out draw a circle around you and light your flame again after you did it then if it's the midnight man then he would still be there but won't do nothing but if you something move towards do not! and I Do not hesitate to attack!".

" I hear you, are you going to do the same?", " Yup".

We walked in silence for a few minutes and each time I was walking my flame shrinking slowly.-Some thing move again,"Yang something's here, I'm going to attack what ever it is If you here any noises follow it because the chances of there being any other noises then me fighting are very slim.", " Understood"

Whatever was moving must have known now that I have! noticed them and-Did it just Jump?. "AGHHHHH" I screamed. What ever it was just hit my head and made me tumble back words. " yang I am hundred percent sure that this is not the midnight man someone tricked us." " Yes I could see that there's a pack of Grimm in front of me!". So "that might be my attacker as well" i said thinking out out loud the last part. "We fight this out yeah, Its not the midnight man but",yang finished for me "someone very brave enough to trick us!,Well who ever it is we have to make sure we rip there heads off!" couldn't agree more.

I got back up and looked at the creature in front of lightened by the candle light. This is going to be difficult but Just have to make sure no on blows out the candle. I backed up so if they attack they'll miss. Another one lunged at me and I moved out the way and the other started to follow in pursuit. I got out my chain scythe and attacked the second Grimm. I hit sliced the head of the first one and listened for a second. There was more than two! I had to constantly attack as they lunged for me, all the same to make sure the candle doesn't blow out. -The candle blows out- Worst case scenario. I can't see anything now. That's just great. Not even after a second after another one attacked and I didn't block fast enough and so the others attacked as well. I couldn't see anything and now all I could see was...Blackness...

Hello people If you don't understand what happened is basically this was all Ruby's Idea for a Halloween Scare to scare the girls however It didn't turn out as planned because she got scared and knocked out and then Weiss found her and the she got knocked out too! SO there the two. Blake was strolling and talking with yang but then something attacked her and yang was now fighting with as well. It' not going as swell for Blake because Her candle shrinks and then Blows out. Well that was sad. They are not dead just knocked out you see. XD . Next chapter its going to be ...You can guess. make sure you can R&R. Thank you

d)`_`b~ Until then Wiggle out people~~


End file.
